Too Many Women
by kiramilliardosgirl
Summary: PMS has taken over the women... and everyone has to live together in the base... This is my idea of humor. Everyone take a pamperin or midol and read on.......
1. the undetectable enemy

What happens when the gundam team and preventers  
  
decide to move in together for their missions and begin to have problems  
  
with women, and what else...pms!!!?  
  
"Too Many Women"  
  
'part 1'  
  
"The Undetectable Enemy"  
  
  
  
~It was another day at the base (preventers) Duo and Heero are sitting in the recreation room discussing what to do about their comrads:~  
  
DUO: *Puts his legs up on the coffee table* *Yawns* "Sooooo Hee chan"  
  
HEERO: *grimaces* (he hates when duo calls him that) *in monatone* "What~"  
  
DUO: *Grabs Playstation controler* "You were saying something about quatre?"  
  
HEERO: *takes gulp of strong coffee* "I think he needs to toughen up in battle......WITHOUT GOING BESERK!!!" *Slams coffee cup down on table*  
  
DUO: *quickly moves feet off table* "Darn.....heero, bro~~~~ Take it easy, I think reberba is doing pretty well since.....er.....umm...you know" *wispers* "The time~"  
  
HEERO: *rolls eyes**grunts* *closes eyes*  
  
DUO: *makes childish playing noises* *plays playstation*  
  
~Meanwhile out of the kitchen comes a growling bellow~  
  
ZECHS: "THATS~~~~~IT!!!!!~~~~" *comes stomping past recreation room on his way to the computer room*  
  
(A/N yes......zechs is part of the preventers, hey its MY story, and he just happens to be my favorite character, so sue me....wait, no dont do that)  
  
HEERO: *sweatdrops while eyes are still closed*  
  
DUO: "Whoa....whats with 'im" *doesnt take eyes off of screen*  
  
HEERO: *Shrugs shoulders* *opens one eye to look at duo's game* "No wonder you're so flighty in battle, you play these things all day long~" *stands up*  
  
DUO: *Still looking at screen* "Where ya goin~" *Burps*  
  
HEERO: "You need manners"  
  
DUO: "I HAVE~ Manners~~~~I just dont always use 'em"  
  
HEERO: *stares at wall* "I'll kill you..." *sweatdrops when ignored* "I'm going to find out why zechs is so p'ed off" *stomps out on duo*  
  
~Everyone at the base was unusualy uptight, heero joins zechs in the computer room where lady une was~  
  
LADY UNE: "Tell me again why you want to leave the preventers?" *looks at computer screen*  
  
ZECHS: *sounding very angry* "I cant work with her any more, all she's doing is complain, if there were replacement parts for women I would have changed her's long ago, she's being a witch today" *growls* *Runs a hand through his hair*  
  
LADY UNE: "By her" *turns from computer* "You mean noin? Damn it merquise I'v had enough of your antics...." *stands up shoving the chair loudly against the desk* "Why cant you just leave well enough alone" raises voice "MEN!!!~~~~~"  
  
HEERO: *walks into room**sweatdrops again* "What the hell is going wrong with everyone today?"  
  
ZECHS: "You've got me~~" *glares at une* "Comon~~~~~~ cant we be a little more rational about this~I simply dont know whats wrong with you women lately"  
  
LADY UNE: "Rational ? you want RATIONAL......I'll give you rational" *stomps out of room*  
  
HEERO: *Stares at zechs* "I'm getting out of here befor she comes back......" *turns to leave* "If you're smart you'll leave too"  
  
~Little did anyone know, that a new enemy had filtered into the new base. Everyone had only been living together a couple of weeks. So they were all still settling in. Theyre new enemy was stronger than any that the boys had faced befor..........PMS, Had taken over the women.....~  
  
TROWA: *looks up as heero comes into the warehouse of the base* "Hey heero, is something wrong"  
  
HEERO: *Looks over his shoulder, back at base* "Something screwy is wrong in there, everyone is acting abnormaly"  
  
TROWA: "Given the size of the building. The capacity that it is able to hold, and the amount of preventers there are. We musnt forget the other workers that come part time and the engineers that are here occasionaly. We are basicaly in tight quarters. The amount of strategic thoughts that are replaced by lack of sleep and amount of food indulged in. Our staratagies will suffer, our..........."  
  
HEERO: *sweatdrops* (And he thought he was bad~)  
  
TROWA: "Our bonds between alies will suffer as well. And taking into acount we now have women in our base that changes the stratagy of living as well.And the fact that when the female sex of the human species are together time begins to blend for their internal clocks.And takeing in the sheer velocity that time goes by between orders and since we've come to stay here.All rounds down to the point that it must be........." *Scratches head* *looks confused at the wrench in his hand*  
  
HEERO: *Drops anime style* *stares at trowa* "Must be ....must be what?"  
  
TROWA: *Drops wrench on toe* "Ohh....my memory~~~" *Looks at base* "Must be....that time of the month, or...PMS"  
  
HEERO: (he doesnt know what those things are) "What time of the month???....is there some mission I should know about?"  
  
RELENA: *comes running up the hill next to the base* "HEEROOOOOOOO!!!!!!I'm right over here so come and help meeeeeeee"  
  
TROWA: "I think you'll find out soon enough" *closes the tool box* *looks scared* "I learned from expirience" *hears catherine call for him**looks very scared* "You'll see" *does circus flip out the door and disapears*  
  
HEERO: "~mission accepted~" (doesnt know why even he is acting screwy)*watched with horror as relena comes up to building*  
  
RELENA: "There you are heero, heero, I'v found you. I'm so glad, but I cant have you killing me, not today" *frowns* *Clutches purse to shoulder*  
  
HEERO: "Uhhohh" *yelps as relena grabs him by the arm* (he's worried, because she's never denied him killing her befor, but he's never lived in the same houshold with her either)  
  
(A/N Yes, relena is in the same houshould this time too... again, only for effect of the story)  
  
RELENA: "I want you to do something for me and dorothy" *grabs stomach*  
  
HEERO: *now looking veryyyy scared* (They area lll scared of dorothy) "What did trowa get me into.....I dont know what is happening, what kind of screwed up mission is this.....PMS...what is this thing that is effecting the women, like they need help being witches~~~~  
  
~What will happen to the g-boys, are the others fine, who is this new enemy..PMS.. effecting? Find out in the next chapter...'strength of woman is reduced to a plea'~  
  
~end part 1~ 


	2. strength of a woman is reduced to a plea

How can the boys deal with a new enemy, never  
  
has training been needed to deal with the women of the base.  
  
How is..pms...and 'that time of the month' going to effect them...?  
  
"Too Many Women"  
  
'part 2'  
  
"Strength Of Woman Is Reduced To A Plea"  
  
  
  
~As the sun rises higher in the sky above the mismatched base...the young hero's are beginning to catch on to the new enemy that is controlling the women~  
  
TROWA: *stays behind tree* "Boy I hope heero is ok" *shudders* "At least I know that you need to stay completely away from the girls when theyre like this..." *ducks down*  
  
CATHERINE: "Trowa!!!!~~~Get your little clown butt, back to the house...you need to help me train...I dont feel like dealing with manager being p'ed again at me....Damn it TROWA!!!!!" *bears teeth* *growls* "COMON........I want you to rub my back!!!~~~" *stomps out of area*  
  
TROWA: *breaths sigh of relief* *closes eyes*...................."Ohh my munphhhhhhhh......" *is pulled harshly from behind tree*  
  
CATHERINE: "I knew it!!!! I knew you were hiding from me........." *Has beastlike glare*  
  
TROWA: *sweatdrops* "Ohhh nooo" *Screams...*  
  
~As our boy trowa is dragged much like heero away, we find that Lady une is returning to the computer room where zechs has obviously disapeared from~  
  
LADY UNE: "I knew it!!!" *Puts hands on hips* "Alright....now this calls for seriouse action" *whips out glasses* "He'll soon find out....not to mess with the strength of a woman" *Slides glasses on*  
  
~A flash of light apears when lady une replaces her glasses. No one is moved by the flash of light but duo is finding out exactly what WILL move him from that video game...~  
  
HILDE: "Crap......" *Comes in to recreation room* *rubs dirty hands on workmans pants* (A/N: She's always dirty....sorry to you hilde fans, I hate her guts, 'thats for you jade' even though she would make a good piolet) "Duo!!!......"  
  
DUO: *jumps at her voice* *still try's to focus on game*  
  
HILDE: "There are alot of repairs to do on the ship......why dont you ever do your share of work!!!!~" *Has very evil glare*  
  
DUO: "Cant you tell...I'm busy" *Groans as he losses points on game, from distractions* "I can get heero to help me anyway..."  
  
HILDE: *Eyes turn bloodshot* *Steam starts to rise* "OK buster....You're getting off that game and doing work......NOW!!!!!!!!!" *Gives evil grin* "Or else I'll..........." *starts to lean towards him*  
  
DUO: *Shrieks...* *jumps from couch* "You are NOT...touching me, you grease monkey"  
  
HILDE: *throws head back and laughs* *Puts hands on hips..* "Boy do we have power over you guys or what.."  
  
DUO: *rolls eyes* *pouts* *Begins to follow her out of the room* "since when does the great destroyer get shot down by a grease monkey?...."  
  
HILDE: "You'de better plug it Maxwell.... I seam to not recal any rules saying that priest uniforms cant get dirty..." *grins* *tugs duo's arm*  
  
DUO: *grumbles under breath* "@#$@#% @%$ $%@# $%# #$%#^~~~~~~......."  
  
RELENA: *bursts through door past duo and hilde* *Pulls heero in like a dog*  
  
HEERO: "So...they got you too...I told you those games wouldnt get you anywhere" *watches in horror as duo is pulled outside*  
  
RELENA: *Throws heero on couch* "You wait here, dorothy and I will get ready.....you're taking us shopping!!!"  
  
HEERO: *Gasps* *gags* "Noooooooooo~~~~ anything but that"  
  
RELENA: "SHUT UP....yuy" *Runs up stairs*  
  
HEERO: *Trys to sneak away*  
  
RELENA: *Calls from stairs* "DONT even think about it."  
  
~Is it me, or are the boys being taken over by the girls.....what-ever happened to zechs anyway, and where are the others all this time?~  
  
WUFEI: *Sits in meditating position* *Is on mountain* *hums* *opens eyes* *scans horizon* *hums again* *closes eyes*  
  
~OoooooKKKKkkkkkk~~~......we wont go there.............~  
  
RELENA: *bursts into bunk room*  
  
DOROTHY: *moans* "Where were you!!~"  
  
RELENA: "I found our caddy boy"  
  
DOROTHY: *moans again* "It's 'Bout time, princess"  
  
RELENA: "Boy wufei was right....you are weak. Comon, get ready. He's taking us shopping. We'll feel better in more than one way~" *starts pawing through drawers*  
  
(A/N: She has the most cloths...although you'de never know it, the poooooor princess never wears everything she owns...the spoiled rotten snot...oops, lost the happy...back to my dimented tale...)  
  
DOROTHY: *stands up, gripping her stomach* "Who'd you force into this duty?"  
  
RELENA: *smiles angelicly* "Ohhhh...." *sighs* "Just heero.....you know he'll do anything for me~" *Stars apear in her eyes*  
  
DOROTHY:*sweatdrops* *glares at supposed 'friend'~* (A/N you ever notice how she entices poor relena *gags* I mean, comon she has messed up that girls mind, from using her OWN messed up mind....you'll see....were all DOOMED dooommmmm doommmmm doomed DOOOMMMMEDDD .......oops again...ohh forget it 'inside joke')  
  
RELENA: *hums...* (offkey) *smiles* *plays dressup*  
  
DOROTHY: *does eyebrow thing~* "Ohhh....princesss~~!!!!!!!" *smiles* *has stars in her eyes* "I think you'll find our dear star piolet will do anything for me too" *starts to get all floaty thinking of heero*  
  
RELENA: *stops in tracks* *all of room goes black* *one spotlight is on relena* "wanna bet~~~"  
  
DOROTHY: "Yeah....I'll bet.....PRINCESS~~~"  
  
RELENA: *runs towards dorothy* *goes into headlock*  
  
DOROTHY: *starts pulling relena's hair*  
  
RELENA: *starts pulling dorothy's hair*..........  
  
~Looks like things are playing out as expected...I feel sorry for the boys. Comon guys, now is the time to show your strength...~  
  
AUTHOR:"power to the gundam piolets!!!!!!!!~"  
  
RASHIID: *smiles* "You are doing well, master quatre" *Reaches up to branch* *lifts quatre down*  
  
QUATRE: *blushes while smileing* *sweatdrops slightly* "I know, but this is realy embarrasing for me, I've always been scared of hights. I've got to master this.!"  
  
RASHIID: *Smiles broadly* "Ohh master, it's ok, you made it to the second branch this time...thats great~!" (A/N: I love quatre....He is sooo sweet. And I love rashiid he's awsome. but I wanted some sort of weakness in this area of the g-boys)  
  
QUATRE: *clenches fists* *growls* "OHHHHHHH~~~ I've GOT to master this darn thing"  
  
RASHIID: "Calm down master you will. It just takes time" *starts to get worried*  
  
QUATRE: "HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" *throws himself at tree* *starts laughing* *laughing histerically* "I got it ha ha ha ah MWAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" ....................  
  
~So Mr. Hyde has apeared from the softspoken dr. Jeckal. (we knew that was coming).....comon now, What the hell happened to zechs?~  
  
AUTHOR: *looks around franticaly* *starts to sob* "Please zechs....I want you in the story"  
  
ZECHS: *in hiding* *snickers* "I'm not here, I'm not here, I'm not here"  
  
~Ok, back on track.....so will heero survive this ultimate mission? is dororthy and relena going to kill each other(cat fight) has quatre gone beserk for good? all this and more on the next part called. 'CATS vs. MACHINERY' (dont ask me.....)  
  
AUTHOR: *puts hands on hips* "Ok....who the hell is coming up with these titles"  
  
DR.J: *snickers in background* "I think they fit quite well"  
  
DR,O: *stands like statue* "Yes the fitting is right on"  
  
DR.H: *nods head* "yes, yes...I do agree"  
  
OTHER TWO: "tes, uhhuh, We agree, fits right"  
  
AUTHOR: *points at them with mouth droped open* "Ohh nooo.... I should have known" *starts pulling at her hair* "I thought you were dead"  
  
DR.J: "We are imortal"  
  
ALL DR'S: *start laughing histericaly...*  
  
AUTHOR: "HELP!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~"  
  
~end part 2~ 


	3. cats vs. machinery

The day is well under way...since most of our g-boys  
  
have come to know of the new threat. We know of their strengths  
  
Now can they really use them, or will everyone have  
  
to pull a heero this time, just to save their skins.  
  
Or should we root for the girls....?  
  
"Too Many Women"  
  
'part 3'  
  
"Cats vs. Machinery"  
  
  
  
~As the story unfolds. The sun is high in the clear blue sky above the lone preventers base. There is a warm wind from the south and a high pitched scream is heard peircing throughout the country side~  
  
DUO: "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~" *struggles* "I told you to keep your tool box wide undergrown mentaly chalenged covered in chocolate looking filthy stinking cuffing crapy HANDS OFFFFFFFF MEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~~~~" *try's to run*  
  
HILDE: "comon......I dont feel good........ why dont you help me like a good little boy"  
  
DUO: "Just dont touch meeee........"  
  
~alright.....'nuff said on that line of thought. Things are beginning to heat in the bunk room of the base. who is leading in our cat on cat fight?~  
  
RELENA: *slams pillow against dorothy's head* "I told you.....heero is mine, he has to be the one who kills me" *tears nails into dorothys skin of face*  
  
DOROTHY: *screams* "Not if I do its firstttt!!!!!!!!!!!" *hurtles herself at relena's face* *bites her ear*  
  
~a faint rustling is heard outside the bunkroom door~  
  
UNKNOWN VOICE: "hmmmmm....a fight, battles can be beautiful. looks like there is place for an aristocratic leader in a house like this....someone has to lead the battle in the right direction~"  
  
RELENA&DOROTHY: "TRIEZE???!!?!?!?!?!?!?!......."  
  
AUTHOR: *laughs uncontrolably* "Looks like hahahahaha I'v been hahahaha brainwashed by hahahaha the dr.s hahahahaa.........it's hahahahaha my story hahahaha I swear hahahahaha (god I love that aristocratic hunk of hot stufff) must hahaah control hahahaha laughter hahahmphhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" *breaths heavy sigh of relief* "ok...looks like I have it under control" *looks around* "Who said trieze was dead........comon...you know what happened to zechs...wellll.. who says it cant happen to trieze~~~~~~~" *rolls eyes*  
  
DOROTHY: "who said you could butt in?"  
  
RELENA: *scowls at man in shadows* "your the one who got my brother in trouble all those times, I think 'you' should help heero take us shopping" *stands up and straightens clothes*  
  
DOROTHY: *stands up pulling hair back neatly* "I agree princess~" *raises weird eyebrows* "Ohh~~~" *begins childish laughter* "This is going to be sooo much fun"  
  
RELENA: *glares at trieze* "You think you can control battles huh?hmmmm"  
  
TRIEZE: *bows* "I'd be glad/ to/ help/ (is speaking in broken english) the princess/ of the/ sanc/ kingdom/ and /the romefellers/ representatives/ grandaughter/ if you/ alllow me to/ speak my/ thoughts about/ the obviouse/ war between/ you women/ and the piolets"  
  
DOROTHY: *Smiles demonicaly* "ooooooo yeahhhhh this sounds great"  
  
RELENA: "comon dorothy...lets get ready" *leads her to changing room*  
  
~something is beginning to surface is there a whole new revolution beginning? who knows......just read on damn it....you'll find out....now quit asking questions~  
  
HEERO: *is clenching onto pillow* *hears girls coming down the stairs* *stands up* *is ready for the blast* *sweatdrops when he see's trieze*  
  
TRIEZE: "Dont/ ask/" *follows girls...now dresses in tight fitting jeans and a dark blue tank top* (A/N: wow I'd love to see this site!!!)  
  
DOROTHY: *covered in bandaids* "So...." *inhappy tone* "Where~shall~we~go~first~princess"  
  
RELENA:*now pulling BOTH trieze and heero* "Hmmmmm....." *smiles as they come up to a convertable* "We all need a vacation for the day....comon....drive heero," *turns to glare at trieze* "I dont trust you"  
  
DOROTHY: *sits in back seat* *pulls trieze down next to her..* "Ohh...you'll have to do" *cuddles against his muscular arm*  
  
(A/N:Yes.....so sue me again, I made trieze strong........)  
  
AUTHOR:*sighs* "No...coment"  
  
LADY UNE: *walks through cooridoor* *goes to room where sally is working* "Sergent po?....it's time we take this battle into our own hands"  
  
SALLY: *is chucking down pills whose name is mystically Midol* *grin broadens across face* "Sounds like fun, lady"  
  
AUTHOR: *still drooling at mental picture of treize* *snaps out of it with sad look* "Zechs~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ where are you?"  
  
ZECHS: *sitting crossleged* *is next to wufei on mountain* "I'm not involved~"  
  
AUTHOR: *pouts* *sweatdrops* *dropps anime style* *grabs zechs by the ear* "Youre coming with me buster"  
  
HEERO: "Ok, now what store do we have to go to" *pulls at collar of tight tuxedo*  
  
RELENA: *pulls him along by the arm* "Now, we go to the drugstore...we'll go back to cloths shopping after that"  
  
TREIZE: "Ohh nooo...." *sqeaks when dorothy pulls him along by a tie, that is around his neck, (he still has on the tank top and tight jeans....we couldnt give that up) *goes up next to heero* "We're in over our heads yuy....you know what the drugstore means dont you?......welll dont you"  
  
HEERO: ~*silence*~  
  
TREIZE: *sweatdrops*  
  
RELENA: "Okay......heres your mission, heero.....you are going in for these items...you AND treize!!!!!!....now...you have 7 minutes to do this in" *smiles and hands list to the shaky boy*  
  
HEERO: "What if the lines are long" *trys excuses*  
  
RELENA & DOROTHY: *glare* *then shove treize and heero to the door*  
  
~3 minutes later~  
  
HEERO: "Tell me again, why you wont help?"  
  
TREIZE: "Hey...you're the one whose the perfect soldier well arent you?"  
  
HEERO: *struggles not to drop the few items he has*"Where would.....tam...po....ponns? be?/??...hey how the hell do you pronounnce this crap?"  
  
TREIZE: *falls over* *points down next aisle*  
  
HEERO: *grabs cart* *drops items into it...the two large bottles of pills fall intoit makeing a crash. the jar of pickles rolles to the edge. the soft diaper like bag of something called pads falls lightly to the other side.* *heero looks in horror, at the many items on the shelf.* "Boy...some of these things would make great weapons....how do I know what to get"........  
  
~now 6 minutes into the time~  
  
HEERO: *standing in line...* *starts to worry* "Were almost out of time"  
  
TREIZE: *Trying to stay separate from heero* *leaning against produce display* "Okay...yuy....lives do have to be sacrificed in wars........~~~~"  
  
HEERO: "What war....will you ever talk straight..."  
  
TREIZE: "The war between the women and the men....you my bboy are the secret weapon, a pond in the play of life. we will now exacute our plan. we've pretended to do as they ordered, now it is time to retaliate~"  
  
HEERO: *sweatdrops..* *continues to load items for cashier*  
  
CASHIER: "Will that be cash, credit, or check"  
  
HEERO: "It's called desparate....you saw my face. just forget it or die" *pulls gun*  
  
CASHIER: *squecks* "Its on the house"  
  
HEERO: *grabs bags of items and begins to run towards the door*  
  
TREIZE: *runs with him* "What the hell are you doing"  
  
HEERO: "You dont know her like I know her.......damn it.....we'll talk sensibly about this later"  
  
TREIZE: "I hope you know what youre doing~"  
  
RELENA&DOROTHY: *smiles when they see the boys*  
  
~As heero and treize make theyre way out of drugstore....a loud noise is heard and a blast is felt...leaving a curtain of smoke between the girls and the boys.~  
  
HEERO: *smiles.....* "see ya round relena... youre just on time trowa"  
  
TREIZE: "I never will understand you guys"  
  
TROWA: *in jet* "Sorry....I'd been captured by catherine...and after a couple of futile attempts I made it out....hurry heero, treize, get in the craft. theyve figured you out."  
  
DOROTHY: *having fit* "DAMN YOU YUY.......you'll get yours"  
  
HEERO: *sitting in passenger seat* "~bitch~"  
  
TREIZE: *stares in disbelief...of battle site they left behind*  
  
~The war is on.......yeahhhhhhhhhhhh~  
  
AUTHOR: *jumps up and down* "Finaly....I've made it past the writers block~!!!!!!!!!!" *cuddles closer to zechs*  
  
  
  
~the battle is finaly unfolding....now what will happen. I dont know damn it. read on.... next part 'sympathy for the devil' ......oops wrong anime~~~~  
  
next part.... 'crosfire for dogs...rock on'  
  
AUTHOR:*sweatdrops at the name* "Well I'd better get used to it,........or..... *hugs zechs* "You'll get rid of those nasty dr.s for me wont you....please........"  
  
~see you space cowboy....~ 


	4. Crossfire for dogs...Rock on!

Author: To all you faithful readers that have corrupted your minds by reading this far.. thank you. I know I'm kindof new to ff.n and so I never think to add my own personal comments to the fics for ya'll ta read. well. As youve probably guessed. I am a zechs fanatic!!!!!! and well, I'm not sure when the next part of this will be up, hopefully soon. PLEASE ENJOY!!! ohh and if you wouldnt mind, pretty please.... R&R too! thanks =^.^= ~kira  
  
  
  
  
  
A new war has begun at the base  
  
Whatever happened to peace?~  
  
"Too Many Women"  
  
part 4  
  
'Crossfire for dogs.....rock on'  
  
  
  
  
  
TROWA: *looks at heero through corner of eye* "SO, you do have a plan right?"  
  
HEERO: "Nope" *closes eyes*  
  
TREIZE: *beginning to panic* "Okay, your telling me that we just left two ranting and raving females back there with vengence seething in thier blood.... and you mean to tell me that you dont have a plan!!!!!!!??!?!?!?!?! Whay dont you just stick a sign on you that says. 'suicidal, homicidal, and has only half a brain'  
  
TROWA: *sweatdrops* "I think he's mad...."  
  
HEERO: *opens one eye slightly* "He'll get over it......hnn"  
  
~So the boys have become maniacle fools. I still think theres hope. But what is wrong with heero is he worried at all about the way the girls will react. Who knows, lets just hope that relena doesnt go through one of her 'episodes~'  
  
AUTHOR: *Eye twitches* *has blank expression* "Okay, can you say....dead....We need some action, this is like sooo boring......... ON WITH THE WARRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!  
  
ZECHS: "Ahhhhhh" *trys to maintain composure* "Calm down kira........Ahhhhhh" *ducks under writers table*  
  
AUTHOR: *stops emmidiatley* "hmmmmm..." *looks under table* "gotcha.." *Ducks under with zechs"  
  
~ *zzzzzzzz* (^. ^;).... okyyyyyyy on with the story.... read on whoopies......(inside joke)  
  
DUO: "Whoa" *heavs a sigh of relief* "I never knew how much work, it can be working with a girl... I'll take a gundam and the boys, missions, a little killing here and there, and even those mad scientist any ole' day" *Slouches down on couch* *looks at screen of TV* *looks around* "hmmm..... looks like I'm back to round three... all right sluggers yur goin downnnnnn...!!!! tag along on my jouney to..... huh!?!?" *looks in shock at screen* "Hey this this is..... NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! waaaaaaaaaaa..... its broken AHHWAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
  
WUFEI: *finally deciding to show in the story* *walks up to couch* "You really are a weakling maxwell.... comon, dont be a cry baby. Those things are rotting your brain anyway, read a book, or meditate, clease your mind instead of defile it, or perhaps some herbal tea. Here try these aromatherapy salts in your bath water... or comon, lets burn some incense..... join me ina meditation sestion. You need to cleanse your aura. Be at onw with your chi' be at one with the true nataku.............  
  
DUO: *staring blankly at wufei*  
  
Wufei: "alright damnit just come with me to the stupid hanger, were gonna teach you some justice" *glares*  
  
DUO: *finally something snapps* *twitch* * then begins to steam* "OK!!!!!!! CHANG!!!!!! none of your shit, ya hear me the damnTV is damn well broken. I dont want to hear any of your damned lectures. FIX THE DAMN TV!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~"  
  
(A/N:is anyone buying this?)  
  
WUFEI: *rolls eyes* "Okay, I dont like to step in on such things as the dealings of onna's esspecialy the weak onna's that we have here. but seams I'm the only sane one here so. Comon...,,,"  
  
DUO: *shrugs shoulders*  
  
~allright the pressure is on. Is the war going to start. Let the PMS'ing begin....... LETS RUMBLEEEE!!!!!  
  
AUTHOR: *fixes cloths* "well did we miss anything?" *looks blankly at story lines*  
  
ZECHS: *smiles* *hair blows in slight breeze* "allright now..... I guess its time for me to make a star entrance and finally show my well known leadership skills"  
  
AUTHOR: *blushes as zechs looks backa t her* "Go get'um tiger..."  
  
AECHS: "mrowwww....... grrrrrr..." *playfully growls* *walks onto set*  
  
RELENA: *now considerably calmer* "Dorothy....contact noin, were getting even"  
  
DOROTHY: "ALright, now the party is really getting started"  
  
(A/N: I can just imagine dorothy like 'pink' in her film for get the party started. And relena her baffled sidekick... alright girls, go beat some gundanium butts *hears cheers*)  
  
NOIN: *in shadows* "ahh....I see, well you tell the princess she has nothing to fear" *finally shows in light, with blood shot eyes* "I'd like to do a little evening of the tables myself........" *shutts off tela moniter* "lady une.... sally... I think we're almost ready dont you?" *turns to face the two ex soldiers.*  
  
SALLY:"Considering I have no clue whats going on, I guess..."  
  
LADY UNE: "REVENGE!!!!!!!!"  
  
CATHERINE: *walks in room, has hilde leaning on her shoulder* "Were here too!!!!!"  
  
HILDE: "ZZzzzzzzzzzzzz"  
  
EVERYONE: *Sweatdrops*  
  
CATHERINE: "Uhh, she was tired, a little bloated too" *drops her 'Heavy' load  
  
LADY UNE: "Looks like we've gathered."  
  
NOIN: *walks forward like she's on crack or something* *stumbles* "Forward...women... Sally, do you have our supplies?"  
  
SALLY: *hold up jumbo bottle of extra strength Midol, for PMS* "Yup!"  
  
NOIN: "goooddddddd............."  
  
~The women have rallied. And our boys are finally catching on, but wh will be their true leader, will treize gain the favor, will wufei show his true strengths against the 'onna's' or will........ ZECHSSS gain the winning lead?....  
  
RELENA: *looks at author* "HEY!!!!!! why are you giving us girls sucha bad rap... your a woman too..... you had to have had a day or two when the mood swings hit? huh/....... well havent ya????  
  
AUTHOR: *rolls eyes* *starres blankly at the primpy princess* "ZECHSSSSSBRING EM DOWN YEAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!~~~~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~!!!!*!*!*!*!*!*!" *stops and stares ta princess* "HEll, be thankful, princessssss that I gave you as big of roll as this, I could have just given you a small yet pivitol roll. but no... I had to give you part of the spotlight...even as the villain...but still. I can take that away in a flash..... be thankful.. ya brat!"  
  
ZECHS:*in background* "Wahoooooooooo allright, you tell her, kira, I'v been tring to get her over my knee since she was three. you tell her!!!!!!"  
  
RELENA: *stomps off*  
  
HEERO: *now back at base* "Alight, lets find wufei...... we'll find out where to go from here"  
  
VOICE IN SHADOWS: "Dont you want a true leader... heerooo...yuy?"  
  
HEERO: *sweatdrops* "Give it up zechs....no I am not like quinze.... this is not the rebelion... and you are not ramming earth....."  
  
ZECHS: *drops anime style* "No, really, I have a good plan this time......."  
  
HEERO: "yeah... right... and I'm a tellatubby too..."  
  
TROWA: "HE does have a point you know... considering the positioning of all formera ttacks on the alliece between the oz and the romefellers. your strategies were way off, you should have surrounded the problem, the underlying answer would have been simplified greatly considering that you were a totaly messed up freak, emotional and such. and if all of attacks had been centered oin the true problem as a result you finallized the..mumphhhhhh"  
  
ZECHS: *punches trowa* "You really do need to shut that friend of yours up once and a while... the qiet ones are always the most decieving....."  
  
HEERO: *nods head* "ok....."  
  
TREIZE: *face of stone* "ga ga ga ga, fa fa fa goo goo....."  
  
HEERO&ZECHS: *Nod*  
  
HEERO: "okay, lets find mazwell and chang, we'll decide together"  
  
TROWA: "Ahh... the colors...... my memory..."  
  
~Okay. now we know whats going to happen, but do we REALLY know the outcome?! find out why heero is still calm, considering its the 'WOMEN' ......ahh the hell with it all, zechs and wufei are on the job, no need to worry... find out next on part 5 "bastards and Bitches"  
  
QUATRE: MHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAAHH hehehehehehhehehe MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH "I'lll kill you alll" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
WUFEI: "Finally a worthy title" *nods in aproval*  
  
DUO: "Allrigh, kira, baby..... rock on....."  
  
ZECHS: "What did you just call her?......."  
  
AUTHOR: "Okay, boys, at least you know that I have some strength ehhh?" *looks in corner of eye out the window at dr.s"  
  
DR.J: "Alright boys.... we have a long haul in, to try to make the univers's best gundam out of this" *looks at scrap heap*  
  
AUTHOR: "You see, I knew theyre weak spot. and anyway the title is not from my dimented brain," *glares in wufeis direction* "I think we'll just call the title "Hormones... and homicidal fools" yup thats the title..."  
  
~*silence*  
  
WUFEI: *hides marker behind back* 


End file.
